Memories
by doodlegirll
Summary: Pocahontas watches over John as he sleeps after being shot. Pocahontas POV. One shot. Please read and review.


**Memories**

Plot: _Pocahontas watches over John as he sleeps after being shot. One-shot._

Silence.

That's was all that I heard.

As I watched John sleep, I thought about what had just happened, the events that would remain in my memory for all eternity.

I remembered as though it was a mere hour ago the moment we met. He had been hiding, and I had secretly followed him all day, wanting to know more about him and his kind. He had then disappeared from sight when he reached the waterfall, because he had hidden behind the falls in cave.

After he had jumped out of the cave, he pointed his gun at me, and I had to admit that he had to be pretty good at whatever he was doing if he had found that cave.

He had instantly lowered his gun, and I had run. I don't know why, now that I think back on it, but I had, and it all turned out for the best when he followed me.

I hadn't known what to think when I found that I could understand him. But something inside had told me it was alright, and to not be afraid when he offered his hand to me and I had taken it. I had felt as one with him, as if we were connected, heart to heart, which I later found out that we were.

I had found that John and I weren't that different from each other. He wanted adventure; I lived it everyday. He wanted freedom; I had that. But there was one thing that did set us apart.

When I asked if he would go home if some of the others left, he told me he didn't really have a home to go back to, that he had never belonged anywhere. All he wanted was a place to belong. Maybe he could find it here. I hoped he had.

I'll never forget how he had insulted my people, and had, like an idiot, tried to cover it up by apologizing. I had then found that he was stubborn…and not very good at climbing trees. Didn't they have trees where he came from? I guessed not, seeing as he was having a hard time and eventually fell to the ground, his heavy helmet landing on his head in following.

If it hadn't been for concern, I most likely would have left him sitting right there and then. I had been angry, yes, but I knew he hadn't meant it. And after I'd introduced him to the world as it was through my eyes, he had changed; changed into the man I would grow to love.

I had never felt so much hurt as I had when his sentence had been announced by my father. Even when my mother died, I had not felt so lost. I had felt her presence from the moment she had left this earth, and I still feel her today. But I had known for a long time that my mother was not going to survive, but I had just found John, and now that I had, I couldn't imagine life without him.

When the warriors had captured him, twisted his arms behind him like he was some sort of criminal, I had wanted more than anything to do the same to them. He had done nothing wrong, and it didn't seem right for them to be treating him as though he had. And when I went to see him, all I could do was apologize. They had treated him with such hate; I didn't blame him a bit if he still thought of them as savages. But he didn't.

I knew there was no chance for him to escape, and that made me want to cry more than anything. If only he could get free. If he could have just gotten free, maybe all this could have been avoided.

He had given his life for my father, for my people, for me. And now, as he lies here asleep in such pain, he's suffering for his choice.

Ratcliffe had wanted nothing more than to prove we had his gold, and because the settlers refused to attack after John was released, he took matters into his own greedy hands. John had seen his movement, and in what seemed like a split second, he let go of me, and stepped in front of my father. Before I knew it, he was lying on the ground.

I had never been so scared in my life as I had been in that one second when he fell to the ground. My relief turned to dread and fear in the blink of an eye.

I hadn't been scared when I had saved his life, either. No, I had been determined. Determined to save him from a punishment he did not deserve. And my father had seen that, and had ordered him free.

Even though he's asleep, I can tell John is in pain. He's constantly shivering, and I wish there was something I could do to take his pain from him. I've never been shot, but I know it's heartbreakingly painful. And he's running a high fever, too, and coughing. His breath is shallow, and I fear that if I leave his side, I'll return to find him gone.

I know he'll wake up. I keep praying to the Great Spirit to watch over him, and for my mother, as well. I know my mother is. I can feel her around me. I can only hope and pray that he does not join her to be with me in presence, not in the living world. I want John by my side alive, and if he dies, I don't know what I'll do.

I know that there's a very good chance of him living, but I also know there's a chance of him not living. I'm trying to be positive, but after what he's been through, it does not look as though fate is on his side.

The bandages around his waist are blood soaked, as is his shirt and the blanket we covered him in when we bandaged him, frantically trying to stop the blood flow.

He's weak, too. I can tell by the way he's breathing. You're supposed to breathe deeply when you sleep, and John's breaths are very small and shallow. I wish there was just some way to give him some of my strength, as I could give my life for him.

As soon as he awakens, I'll tell him how much I love him, not have to whisper it to him as he sleeps uncomfortably. I know he knows that I love him, but we've never actually told each other the exact words I Love You.

I hope he awakens soon. I'll help him in whatever way I can for him to get well again, to regain his strength, for things to return to what they should be.

But I don't know when John will wake up, but when he does, I'll be here for him. And even then, these memories will still hang in the air, in the wind, in my heart. These precious memories…of us.

**It's been a while, huh? Yeah, sorry. My laptop is still busted cause the stupid Acer company won't email us back! So that means the update on Finding Love, which I was hoping would be very soon, will not been very soon, unless Acer emails us back about this problem. I hope you liked MEMORIES. It's another one of my random ideas. But some of my best stories have been completely random thoughts!**

**Please review!**

**-Robin**


End file.
